Genie
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Because I am your Genie, your dream, your Genie. So, tell me your wish. Tell me the little dreams in your heart./ Oneshoot/ Genie!Sakura, Human!Sasuke.


Cast: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance and Fantasy

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto but this story belong to me CX

Warning: Typo, OOC, Ficlet fic, Human!Sasu, Genie!Saku, etc

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**FAILED FLAMER, GET OUT FROM MY STORY!**

**HAPPY READING CX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cintya Dinda a.k.a karikazuka, this is my present~**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Tentu!"

**Because I am your Genie, your dream, your Genie.**

**So, tell me your wish.**

**Tell me the little dreams in your heart.**

oO0Genie0Oo

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Menyinari segala hal yang ada di bawahnya. Langit biru mulai bermunculan. Awan-awan bergerak seperti …

"Gula kapas! Lihatlah, Sasuke! Awan itu seperti gula kapas." Sakura berteriak kegirangan melihat awan-awan yang menurutnya bagaikan gula kapas. Sasuke –orang yang dipanggil oleh Sakura tadi- hanya melihat sekilas ke atas dan mengatakan 'hm'.

"Kenapa kau hanya memberikan respon seperti itu? Apa hal yang kukatakan tidak menarik sama sekali?" Sakura tampak kecewa dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu sering melihat hal itu. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik dari sekedar awan atau gula kapas."

"Apa hal menarik itu, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak menyeringai senang. Gadis … tidak! Peri bermahkota merah jambu di hadapannya ini sangat polos. Mungkin karena dia bukan manusia atau memang dia sangat polos. Entahlah! Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Kalian bertanya apakah aku tidak salah mengatakan satu hal dengan kalian? Jawabannya **TIDAK**! Sakura memang** peri **yang ditemukan Sasuke satu bulan yang lalu. Mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi kalian pasti pernah mendengar mitos mengenai kurcaci atau Yeti. Dan salah satu mitos terdahulu mungkin adalah peri!

"Hal menarik itu dirimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri … Oh! Lihatlah! Pipinya sudah merah layaknya stroberi yang manis. Membuat Sasuke gemas dengan tingkah malunya itu.

_Hening!_

Mencoba menghilangkan keheningan, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. "Hm … Sasuke … aku mau itu!" Sakura mengarahkan telunjuknya menuju pedagang es krim yang sedang melayani pembelinya. "Aku mau itu, Sasuke. Aku mau itu!"

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. "Bukannya aku tidak mau membelikannya, tapi ini masih pagi, Sakura. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Tapi aku mau itu, Sasuke. Aku mau!"

"Tapi …"

"Kalau kau tidak membelikannya, aku akan marah." Sakura pura-pura merajuk. Dia memajukan bibirnya dan melipat dadanya. Dia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tidak tahan. Dia ingin sekali **menerkam** peri cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. "Ya sudah. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan _puppy eyes_-nya membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus membayar." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang, Sasuke." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Kecewa.

"Tidak perlu memakai uang, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau cukup menciumku." Sakura menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa ciuman itu. Dia hanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan saat es krim itu ia cicipi dan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Tapi … ciuman itu bagaimana, Sasuke?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya juga kepada Sasuke. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir merah jambu miliknya. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan memberikan contoh. Kau siap?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dan memasang wajah yang serius. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Oke. Bersiaplah, Sakura!"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, refleks memundurkan wajahnya. Untuk memperjelas, saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman. Posisinya sekarang adalah Sakura yang terhenti pergerakannya karena ada bangku taman yang menghalangi dan Sasuke yang berdiri sedikit agak menumduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Tak lupa kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Sakura. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk mengunci pergerakan Sakura?

"Rileks saja, Sakura!"

"I … Iya, Sasu … ke."

Sasuke makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Sakura yang hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, perlahan menutup mata. Saat Sakura sudah menutup matanya dengan sempurma, bibir Sasuke pun menyentuh bibir Sakura. Hanya sebentar.

"Nah! Sekarang kau tahu caranya, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat mata sayu Sakura yang sudah terbuka juga pipinya yang memerah.

"I … ya, Sasuke. A… aku sudah ta … tahu caranya kok."

"Baguslah! Sekarang ayo kita beli es krimnya."

"Ayo!"

oO0Genie0Oo

"Sakura, bukankah kau **pernah** mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Tentu!"

Mereka sekarang tengah memakan es krim. Sakura yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Lihatlah! Di sekitar bibirnya banyak sekali es krim yang belepotan. Cemong. Begitulah wajah Sakura sekarang.

"Kalau begitu …"

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang memberikan jeda atas ucapannya. "… aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku sekarang!"

"Baiklah." Sakura menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Lalu, Sakura mengelap kotoran es krim di wajahnya membuat wajahnya menjadi bersih lagi.

"**Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bukan sebagai peri lagi. Agar nantinya aku tidak akan kehilangan dirimu**." Sakura tampak terkejut dengan keinginan Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berkomentar karena dia tak memiliki hak atas itu. Segera dia membaca mantera dengan wajah serius. Perlahan keluar cahaya merah jambu dari mulutnya. Cahaya itu lalu melingkari tubuh Sakura. Lalu yang terjadi, Sakura kembali pada wujud perinya. Sasuke tampak bingung. 'Apa gagal?' begitu yang ada di benak Sasuke.

Tapi, setelahnya Sasuke dibuat terkesima. Sayap peri itu perlahan hilang dan menjadi kunang-kunang berwarna-warni. Kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura yang sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Permintaanmu sudah terkabul, Sasuke. Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Maaf, tapi kesempatanmu hanya satu kali. Sekarang kau tidak bisa meminta apapun lagi, Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kecewa, Sakura. Padahal ada satu lagi permintaanku."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa, Sasuke."

"Huh! Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku yakin kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini."

"Maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sakura tampak bingung dan memiringkan wajahmya. Sasuke mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Permintaaanku ini tidak perlu memakai mantera agar terkabul. Permintaan yang cukup sederhana. Yaitu …"

Sasuke memberi jeda. "… permintaan agar kau tak meninggalkanku. Permintaan agar kau tetap di sini bersamaku. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah periku. Mimpi-mimpi kecilku. Maukah … maukah kau menjadi … pacarku?"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Terlalu gugup. Apalagi dengan penampilan Sakura yang sekarang telah menjadi manusia. Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Dan akhirnya, dia memutuskan …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A … aku … aku tak bi … sa, Sasuke."

Sasuke tampak kecewa. Perlahan dia menundukkan wajahnya. Baru kali ini dia ditolak oleh gadis yang dia sukai. Biasanya, dialah orang yang menolak mereka yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba … "Aku tidak bisa untuk menolakmu, Sasuke." Sakura lalu tersenyum. "Habis, kau yang membuatku tertahan di dunia ini. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi manusia dan tak mungkin aku akan di terima di dunia peri lagi."

"Kau … kau serius, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu!"

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sasuke juga mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta. Ciuman yang tulus dan hangat. Ciuman lembut yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

"**Mungkin ini gila, tapi cintaku berbalas**!" Sasuke meneriakkan hal itu. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

**Tell me your wish, I am Genie for you, Boy.**

**Tell me your wish, I am Genie for your wish.**

**Tell me your wish, I am Genie for your dream.**

**Tell me your wish, I am Genie for your world.**

**Make our wish come true~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

AN: Hai, semua. Author gaje bawa fic ficlet yang aneh bin gaje buat Savers. Ini juga request-an dari **Cintya Dinda a.k.a karikazuka**. Maaf kalau fic-nya abal, ya, Cin. u.u *pundung* Oh ya, kalimat berbahasa Inggris dan bercetak tebal itu author ambil dari lagunya Girls' Generation – Genie, ya. Terima kasih juga sudah nge-review **Red Valentine**. CX

Terakhir …

**REVIEW PLEASEU!**

**THANKS CX**


End file.
